Rudolf von Hohenstaufen
History Born under the wails of his mother, Rudolf was the one of children produced by his mother, though not the first child to be pulled from her. Rudolf was said to be born with similar looks of Stephen the Proud. Being born of pure von Hohenstaufen blood, Tomas, Rudolf's father, had begun to sink both time and money into Rudolf's education. The two never truly got along per-say, but he did admire his mother's beliefs. His mother assumed the best while his father was far more prudent and nihilistic. Tomas showed acceptance to his son but was rather selfish and reluctant to call his only son "Heir" to Aschental. Rudolf hadn't seen this until he was 12, suspecting little, but had a notion his father had darker intentions. It would be only a few months before his 13th nameday when he would have the pleasure to roam his soon-to-be Province. Upon returning from Gwyndale, the convoy transporting Rudolf was assailed by bandits. Rudolf bravely stepped from his carriage and drew sword. He had almost been struck down had it not been for Barristan Stonetree, a personal guardsman ordered by the Archduke personally to defend his son. The convoy returned and Barristan spoke of Rudolf's bravery and even said to have saved him from the bandits. Years passed and people reluctantly believed it, however, Rudolf's future skills in combat would make that rumor hard to deny. Rudolf took basic classes in archery while focusing heavily on swordsmanship. He was never the greatest fighter but he certainly was beyond a novice. Even at the beginning he had somehow brought down a few great swordsmen while sparring. Some assume it was luck, he says otherwise. As Rudolf aged, so did his hesitancy in becoming Archduke of Aschental. At 18 came his final year of proving himself worthy to his father. And even though the Maester's considered him to succeed in every category, Tomas refused to give him the title. The uphill battle escalated as Tomas aged. Getting more furious each time Rudolf brought up his birthright, even sending Rudolf off to his chambers. That same year Rudolf had snuck into his father's own chambers, curious of what may be inside. Upon his discovery it was revealed that Tomas was planning to usurp the Rosenthals. And from what he read, they could've succeeded. With a few days of preparations, Rudolf recruited fifty soldiers, including Barristan, to arrest Tomas. It was raining throughout the day, and Rudolf could remember this day for the rest of his life. Upon Tomas being dragged outside into the rain and into the courthouse, held dozens of representatives Rudolf trusted. "Hohenstaufens were given these lands by the Rosenthals as a pact of trust. We invaded and they trusted we would defend them from the North -- The True North. You and many others will face the same fate. The Eagle will not fall today, but a corrupted one will." - Rudolf von Hohenstaufen to Tomas von Hohenstaufen Rudolf had Tomas dragged outside once more and instead of a hanging, he had a stump revealed. Forcing his own father to the ground he made his sentence and drew the family longsword; Bulwark. With hesitation he brought the longsword down and separated his father's head from it's body. Said to be a dreadful act and far more ruthless. Rudolf held no resistance on claiming his duty to his province and his house; stating Tomas' death was necessary. Months after his father's death came his mother's. Priscilla thought Rudolf to be insane and evil, calling him Arzyn's new pet. He still loved his mother, even after her attacks on him. He had her buried where the von Hohenstaufen ancestors lay; under Horn Hall. With his focus towards the Ferrosian Mountains, the von Hohenstaufen funds sky-rocketed and he was able to arm his troops more efficiently. Rumors of the North had seemed to slip through the Ashfort each year of some famed High Jarl of Amroth, but at first, Rudolf thought none of it. At 32 years old, came a far more worrisome threat; the North -- The True North. Amroth has always been assailing the borders with small raiding parties but a massive army, a true army, was mobilizing. Barristan, Rudolf's most trusted adviser, was sent north with 10,500 men to deal with the threat. Upon this time he came across a woman named Aemilia, he had fell for her as she had to him. It would soon reveal she is of noble descent, allowing the intertwining of houses to be legitimate. Four months of silence and finally word had come that Barristan's army failed to defend the north and was soundly defeated. Only a dozen men survived. With this, Rudolf reluctantly asked his people -- Civilians to fight for him. With only 12,000 men raised without including levies, the Alders joined. Including the Greyborne support. What remained of the Ferrosian Army, led by Alexander, followed suit and joined Rudolf's host. With 17,000 soldiers Rudolf had led his people north for one final battle. He expected to lose. He hadn't a good number. He wished his wife, Aemilia and his growing children fair-well and rode off with his army. He told his people they would lose the battle but they remained strong willed, motivating Rudolf to push forward. An ambitious Amrothian attempting to give hope to his people, just like Rudolf. This man's name was Halfdan. Said to be Arzyn's true champion. Halfdan was commandeering 40,000~ troops. Rudolf expected to camp at the Ashfort before going farther north but they would see only fire. Fire had coated the Keep and crudely built trebuchets threw massive rocks into the walls. Rudolf and Castamyr had road up slowly and with their two-thousand horsemen they sounded horns so loud it was said even the people at Horn Hall could hear it. Castamyr flew the Hohenstaufen banners and charged bravely into the hordes of barbarians while Rudolf led his men into the fray shortly afterwards. Rudolf had entered the Keep with his guardsmen and marched inside, slaughtering hundreds of Amrothians without hesitation. Rudolf would've been slain had it not been for Dismas Greyborne. Rudolf blessed the man and continued the fight. It took hours to win but Halfdan was slain by Rudolf. The two met in the Ashfort and dueled, Rudolf winning after his arming-sword sunk into Halfdan's throat. Upon their High Jarl's death, the Amrothians routed and were mostly butchered for miles by the Ferrosian Order who ran them down. Rudolf had requested Dismas Greyborne to his presence and without hesitation granted this man lands for his bravery and his worth. Likewise went to the families who came to Rudolf during his call. Rudolf and Dismas had became rather close afterwards, learning that Dismas was trained by Barristan and is the nephew to him. Rudolf saw it only fair that Dismas be a close asset and replacement to Barristan. Years after the engagement with Halfdan, peace had finally settled. However, Aemilia suddenly died. Some assume the hand of the Greybornes or even another Kingdom had done the doing. She was found in her chambers with no wounds but with a blooded dagger. Since Aemilia's death, Rudolf had grown lonely, and with the wars he grows paranoid. Yet remained close to his children. Giving them the attention they need to become better than he was and could ever be; Royland being only five, while Talia is nine. He never told Royland of her passing, but he did reluctantly tell Talia. Recent History War had forced Rudolf to halt his work and begin to prepare for battle. His dear friend, Gordyn Galeblood, had declared Rudolf unfit to rule after his submissive nature towards Caesland. Shortly after, Gordyn collected a host of four-thousand and annointed Gwyndale the Free City of Aschental. The rebellion would be called the Blue Banner Rebellion, referring to the blue coat-of-arms that the Galeblood family wields. The rebellion was waged, at first, two Dukes. It would only take four months of war for another faction to rise. A Ferrosian Lord located in the Ferrosian Mountains had appeared from what'd be considered nothing, but his legitimacy to the throne was relatively secure for he was the descendant of Rodderick Foelst. The King of Ferrosia, people named him, had a relatively sized army. King Istivan Foelst had seduced Lady Katyusha Prawozodeski, Lady Commander of the Ferrosian Army, and assassinated her. Eventually taking her army and moving south to Horn Hall. Meanwhile, Rudolf raised what he could. Already he was known for his victory at the Ashfort. Perplexed by this rebellion, he marched against the weaker opponent: Gordyn. He had secretly made plans to the Gwyndalians to surrender Gordyn unto him to preserve the city's glory, however Rudolf met Gordyn and his host on the field only four miles from the city. The battle was hard fought; overwhelming cavalry met the von Hohenstaufen pikes, the song of steel playing loudly, and the eventual climax with Gordyn fleeing the battle. Before the traitorous lord fled, Rudolf had sent Dismas to give chase. It ended with Dismas lodging a spear into Gordyn's horse, and riding the man down with a flail. With Gordyn dead and the south secured, he took what men had deserted unto him and rode back to Horn Hall with only a day's time to prepare against Istivan. The first siege of Horn Hall in history began here on 1259 PD. The siege would only last a day until Istivan was met with Greystark cavalry in their rear. With the Greystarks failing in their attempt, Rudolf had sallied out his men. The chaos was immeasurable however after the battle was won, Istivan was found and captured. He was sent into exile and forced to remain in the Ferrosian Mountains for eternity. The War of the Three Archdukes is what it would be known as. And Rudolf would forever be known as one of the greatest generals that still breathe, and arguably one of the greatest generals in history. Appearance Rudolf is tall, broad-shouldered and sinewy. His once blonde mop has deteriorated to white spots populated at the fringes of his balding head. His facial hair is peppered orange-white. He has hollow cheeks, and heavy brow. His mere presence demands attention and respect.